


Part of Your World

by Sadlyamundane



Series: Saphael Week [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, boats blow up and fluff and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 10:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadlyamundane/pseuds/Sadlyamundane
Summary: He looked at Raphael’s unconscious form unsure of what to do. “Please open your eyes” Simon whispered. He looked at Raphael hopelessly and did the only thing he knew would calm him, sing. It was a song he’s made up, the words still came and went in as he figured out the tune but it was still his favorite.





	Part of Your World

“Simon, Simon slow down” Clary groaned and followed her best friend as he swam towards a sunken ship. 

The light danced against Simon’s metallic tail as he raced gracefully towards the ship. It was quite magical to see how deep the sun rays can reach under the sea.

“You know you’ll get us into trouble again” Clary said as she reached up behind Simon and placed a delicate hand on his broad shoulders. 

“If we get caught” Simon smiled teasingly “and besides she’s only going to yell at me like she always does” Simon shrugged and thought of the merqueen and his mother. But he wouldn’t let those intrusive thoughts keep him from exploring the wrecked beauty in front of him.

Simon brushed Clary’s hand from his shoulder and reached forward to pull a lose piece of wood free to peek inside.

Inside the wrecked ships jewelry and pearls floated about carelessly as did shards of a broken vase and other contents of the previous crew scattered among the rubbles. 

“Wow” Simon gasped. The sight of the treasures from the surface. His eyes went wild with excitement as he reached for the shiny knickknack that floated by. “What do you think they use this for?” Simon asked and examined the four points.

“Looks like a trident, except it’s not tri?” Clary poked her head for a closer look. “Could be” she grabbed the shiny not trident from Simon’s hand. With her tongue stuck out and one eye closed Clary announced “you do” and stick the points into her hair and used her hold on the handle to comb it through her hair.

“Oh” Simon responded in fascination as the thing seemed to work. “I’m going to put it with the rest of my land collection”

“Simon, we have to go back to the castle before they- oh no too late” Clary muttered when a very disappointed Alec came up behind him.

“Are you two crazy?” Alec hissed and crossed his arms. 

“Alec” Simon turned around with a wide grin “what’s up?”

“What’s up?” Alec raised an unamused eyebrow “I’m your royal guard not your babysitter”

“Hey man you’re the one that insist on treating me like a whoa-” Simon got distracted by the shadow of a ship passing overhead. He ignores Alec’s protest in favor of swimming to the surface. 

_

Raphael leaned so far over the bow of the ship Magnus and Ragnor held their hands ready to grab him if he goes over broad. 

 

“I’ll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue” Magnus sang as he saw the excitement of the young prince. 

“And it’s hey to the starboard, heave-ho” Ragnor joined in as well as some of the crew. 

“Look out, lad, a mermaid be waiting for you” Magnus smirked.

“Mermaids? Merpeople aren’t really, right?” Raphael stood up straight and inquired. 

“In mysterious fathoms below” Magnus shrugged and ended his song, the tune of the flute and whistles stopped “do you believe in it?” Magnus asked.

“Maybe, I don’t know” Raphael answered “there’s just so much we don’t know” 

Magnus shrugged again and got to his feet “let’s get ready for your party, we have a grand surprise for you”

-

“Wow I’ve never seen humans this close before” Simon whispered and poked his head up from behind the rock where the trio of merpeople stayed hidden. “He’s so handsome” he said dreamily as he took in the young prince that stood tall at the bow of the boat, the wind blowing back his hair and the glint of adventure in his eyes and his warm smile made him stand out to Simon even more. 

The humans were fascinating to all of them, even Alec went silent as he gazed at a taller man, with shiny jewelry around his neck and on his ear. But it didn’t take long before he snapped out of it. “We have to go before they see us” Alec commanded but the young mer prince was too stubborn to move.   
“The humans are having a celebration” Simon mused and gazed at the beautiful man that stood smiling and laughing at the festivities on the ship. 

“Simon we h-“ Alec’s words were drowned out by a loud clap of thunder. The sky quickly darken and bright flashes of lightening dancing above them. Clary and Alec quickly dived out of the way. Simon still stayed, captivated by the bravery and beauty of human as he yelled orders to his people and got them into smaller boats, Simon couldn’t see why. 

“Raphael, get on the life boats” The human with the jewelry yelled at the other. 

“Raphael” Simon sounded out his name, it was as beautiful as he was. 

“I’m not leaving you behind, the ship is about to blow” Raphael responded and wiped a hand over his face to get the rain water out of his eyes. “Magnus, together”   
The one with the jewelry nodded and counted backwards from three. They had barely reached one when Simon finally heard the explosion. They’re bodies where flung into the unforgiveable waves. Simon dived into the water to avoid being hit but he wasn’t the only one that was being enveloped into the darkened body of water.

“oh no oh no oh no” Simon began to panic and swam towards Raphael, he took the unconscious boy in his arms and swam to the surface, he remembered that humans needed to do that thing to survive, breathing, yes breathing. 

Simon made sure that Raphael was well above water as he looked for land, he knew from his many trips to the surface that there was land close by. Simon put all his strength into carrying Raphael to land, the harsh roll of the wind and pull of the currents made this swim even harder. Once he got to land he laid Raphael down. 

He looked at Raphael’s unconscious form unsure of what to do. “Please open your eyes” Simon whispered. He looked at Raphael hopelessly and did the only thing he knew would calm him, sing. It was a song he’s made up, the words still came and went in as he figured out the tune but it was still his favorite. 

“…Out of the sea  
Wish I could be  
Part of your world” He hummed the end of the song as Raphael began to stir slightly. Simon moved to hid be hid the large rocks. 

“I know you’re there” Raphael sat up and put a hand at the back of his only to find a bump forming, he looked around for the person that was singing, he could have been hallucinating but that voice was too beautiful to not be real. “I’m not going to hurt you, I promise” 

Simon barely lifted his head to see Raphael standing up on shaky, unsteady legs. Curiosity almost got the better of and Simon almost spoke up but the shouts of Raphael’s name startled him. Two man came running down the beach, the one with the beautiful jewelry, Magnus, Simon believed he was called and another he hadn’t seen before.   
The conversation and frantic voices overlapped. It was hard for Simon to make out their words. Simon frowned as he watched them lead Raphael away from the and towards a set of white marble steps that led up a hill towards a large castle. 

Simon stayed under water until the sun began to set before he swam back to the surface and sat on the beach, the fin looked almost golden as the setting sun reflected off of it, the tips were dipped into the shallow water. He was lost in his own thoughts that he hadn’t notice Raphael coming down the steps. 

“You um you’re oh god” Simon eyes widened in horror he was ready to dive into the ocean and swim away as fast as he could. Raphael must have noticed and quickly sat beside Simon “please don’t leave, I promise I’m not going to hurt you”

They stared at each other in fascination and genuine curiosity. Raphael looked at Simon’s tail and his bronze scales that were on his hands and chest. Simon where taken by the clothes Raphael wore and his toes that were covered in sand. 

“Can I touch them?” Simon asked and pointed to Raphael’s feet.

“You want to touch my feet?” Raphael looked skeptical and lifted his feet to wiggle his toes. Simon reached out his hand and poked the underside of Raphael’s feet causing him to giggle. Simon smiled brightly, he liked that sound that Raphael made. 

“Can I touch?” Raphael gestured to Simon’s fin. He waited until Simon nodded to run the tips of his fingers down the shimmering scales. “It was you early wasn’t it?” 

“Yes” Simon answered and bit down on his lips. 

“and by the ship, you were there too” 

“You saw us?”

“I did”

“Why aren’t you afraid of me? My mentors says the human hunt us out of fear” Simon’s looked at Raphael and couldn’t imagine this beautiful human hurting him. 

“How can I be afraid of you? You saved my life, I think one of your friends saved Magnus too” Simon’s mind raced, Alec had come back. “You’re so beautiful” Raphael touched Simon’s cheek “what’s your name?I’m Raphael”

“My name is Simon”

“I have to leave now, Simon but I will be back tomorrow, meet me here?”

Simon nodded and wished Raphael goodnight. He thought of all of the questions he’d ask when they meet again, like what human eat and how they slept, maybe he’d even ask Raphael for a kiss.


End file.
